A Totally Different Adventure
by otaku3089
Summary: Hi! I just started this Weiss Kreuz story so I hope you'll like it. Also, why don't you check on my other stories. Anyway, I expect this to be really long and I'll update as often as I can but I'll need many many reviews! JK maybe just a few to boost my e


Weiss Kreuz  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Riku checked her watch impatiently. "She's late," muttered Riku to herself. She wore tight-skinned pants with boots connected and a shirt cut off at her midriff. She wore gloves past her elbow and shoulder-length navy hair with burgundy highlights. Her gold eyes matched her midnight-blue outfit. Just then a woman with gray eyes walked to Riku. She wore black pants and a top with a black overcoat.  
  
"Hey Riku," said the woman in a melancholy voice. The two were att he Tokyo Airport and looked as if they were waiting for someone.  
  
"You're late Ayra," said Riku disapprovingly.  
  
"Am not," said Ayra, "That kid's plane hasn't even gotten here yet."  
  
"Oh really," said Kyra in an amused voice, "It arrived a few minutes ago. She's just getting her Passport validated." Ayra looked momentarily surprised before the two headed for the Flight Attendants behind their desks.  
  
"What were we still doing there?" asked Ayra, "Why didn't you go ahead of me?" Riku snorted.  
  
"Even if we're from different departments," began Riku, "It's not my custom to leave partners behind. Hang on. There she is." The one Riku was looking at was a girl that looked about 18 though you could hardly tell as she wore a tiered and lacy skirt going to her thighs and dark green designs over it. She also wore a tight-fitting dark green to black tank with average tennis shoes. Her dull green streaks matched her dark hair perfectly. She was currently surrounded by two bodyguards and a woman in a business suit.  
  
"Not very happy is she," said Ayra in an observant voice. She had noticed the bored look on the younger girl's face.  
  
"Shh," said Riku quietly as she glanced around, "We were assigned to secretly protect her and we can't really go out on the open and do this." Just then Ayra tensed slightly as she glanced around.  
  
"Red-haired guy at four o'clock," said Ayra as she put her hands behind her reaching for the gun stealthily hidden behind her waist. Riku's was more visible hanging loosely at her thighs. It was probably why mothers were leading their children away from her despite the badge hanging around her neck.  
  
"There's another one opposite," said Riku not looking in the direction she had pointed.  
  
"I think there are a few more," said Ayra taking a seat casually, "They haven't revealed themselves yet."  
  
"They'll probably strike at night," said Riku, "Looks like the fun doesn't begin till then." Unfortunately, Riku was proven wrong as screams were heard from a woman when a man in a black suit had pointed his gun at her.  
  
"Trouble," muttered Ayra, "Riku, go protect the brat. Damn it. I'll handle these guys. Cover me."  
  
"Gotcha," said Riku already having her gun out as she headed for the girl. Ayra crept up on the man with the business suit and kicked him to the side while she told the girl to run. The airport was filled with chaos as everyone tried to escape from the group of men heading for the girl Riku and Ayra had been watching. Ayra leaped behind a desk evading all of the shots as she reloaded her gun and began firing with precision. Riku held up her badge to the bodyguards around the girl. "F.B.I., I'm here to protect the girl," said Riku approaching the four slowly.  
  
"Shizuru," said the girl addressing the woman in the office clothes, "run and escape. I'll handle this. They're after me right?" The woman raised her eyes in alarm.  
  
"But miss," said the woman, "your father asked me to protect you and I can't..."  
  
"Run now," said the girl looking at the older woman with a serious face to reinforce her words. When the woman didn't move the girl sighed and addressed the bodyguards to take her away. She could handle herself. The girl gave them a warning before they followed her orders.  
  
"Follow me Miss Aihara," said Riku when they had left. The girl turned to Riku.  
  
"My name is Kiri," said the girl, "And I refuse to come with you." More blasts headed their way and Ayra shouted to them.  
  
"Riku Get her out now " cried Ayra through the din.  
  
"No " said Riku dragging Kiri to where the girl was as they huddled behind the desks. Riku and Ayra fired continuously at the men very occupied while Kiri looked on as if she was used to the idea of people trying to kill her.  
  
"Hey," said Kiri to the girls who were firing, "Why are you people protecting me?"  
  
"Your father hired us," said Riku, "Now stay back. We're going to have to escape soon. I'm running out of bullets." Ayra immediately pulled out a new case of ammunition and handed it to Riku while still shooting.  
  
"I'll look for a way out," said Kiri crawling to the door behind the desk on all fours.  
  
"Hey Come back here " shouted Ayra while she still shot. The two moved backwards still shooting at the men who had now hidden behind pillars so that they wouldn't have to suffer from the girls' deadly aim. Kiri went back to them.  
  
"I found one," said Kiri as she led them behind to where all the baggage was usually loaded off to other airplanes. The shootout had been straining on the opponents but Riku and Ayra were barely out of breath. Suddenly four figures came out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Ayra getting into a defensive position.  
  
"We have no business with you," said a red haired boy coldly before brushing past the girls to the men. They were dressed in mostly black and the girls had to scold themselves more than once so that they could stop looking where they had been looking.  
  
"I suggest you get out of here before it gets messy," said a boy with short black hair. He was not looking at the girls and instead at the door where the men after Kiri would be at any moment. Riku shrugged. If they weren't going to go after Kiri, she had no business with them. The girls ran off ignoring the pained screams of the men before they died.  
  
"Who were those guys?" Kiri asked when they were safely at Riku's house.   
  
"I think I've heard of them," said Ayra lying lazily on the coach taking off her jacket and shoes, "They call themselves Weiss Kreuz or the Knight Hunters. They assassinate the bad guys like a vigilante group. It's supposed to consist of four guys with different attributes and they work for someone who assigns them missions." Kiri looked thoughtful.  
  
"Weiss Kreuz," murmured Kiri, "I've seen that name somewhere."  
  
"Anyway, I"m just happy we got out of there," said Riku sitting down, "I am dead tired. There had to be fifty guys there. They were all after Kiri. Don't you think that's strange? I mean, she could be used for ransom but she couldn't have been so important that they needed that many guys." Riku and Ayra looked at Kiri waiting for an explanation.  
  
"What?" asked Kiri, "I don't have a clue." Just then the phone rang saving Kiri from answering any questions.  
  
"Hello?" asked Riku, "Hey...yeah we have her...don't worry we didn't get hurt...what? ...no way...you can't do this...yeah? Well I've got a job too and it doesn't include baby-hello? hello? Hey Damn it." Riku hung up the phone in a fury.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ayra.  
  
"We've been assigned to take care of Kiri," said Riku, "And the boss says we can't get off it until he tells us to. We don't even have to go to work. Just take care of her." Ayra sat up in shock.  
  
"Shit " cursed Ayra, "I became a detective so that I could get in the action and shoot people. I can't believe this."  
  
"Is it that bad?" asked Kiri calmly, "If they think I'm so important to have two trained people in the government, then doesn't that mean that there'll be a lot of people after me?"  
  
"We can only hope brat," said Ayra more depressed than ever.  
  
"I'm going out then," said Kiri grabbing her bag, "You guys are no fun. And maybe I can find those Weiss Kreuz guys. They were cute."  
  
"Come back here " shouted Riku to Kiri's turned back. Riku looked exasperated and ran after Kiri.  
  
"Damn," said Ayra cursing her life as she followed Riku and Kiri. The two older girls finally caught up to Kiri who ended up at the mall.  
  
"Let's go shopping " said Kiri eagerly. The girls went inside and went on a spree. They sat at the food court to enjoy a snack.  
  
"You know, Riku," said Ayra, "It might not be that bad taking care of this girl. She doesn't have much to do so now we've got tons of free time."  
  
"I've got school," said Kiri, "I'm on my last year of high school."  
  
"WHAT? " exclaimed Riku, "You still haven't finished high school? Wow, you really are young."  
  
"Am not " said Kiri, "Besides, you guys just graduated last year so we're not that far apart."  
  
"How'd you know we graduated last year?" asked Ayra looking at Kiri strangely.  
  
"I hacked into your files while I was in the plane," said Kiri smugly, "I knew all along you were trailing me." Riku and Ayra sweatdropped.  
  
"She's a hacker but she can't even graduate high school," said Ayra. Kiri devoured the rest of her ice cream in small bites that annoyed Riku to no end.  
  
"Don't you know how to eat ice cream?" asked Riku, "You eat it in big bites." Kiri just stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Anyway, we should probably go to pick up your school uniform," said Ayra, "I presume you have school tomorrow."  
  
"No worries," said Kiri, "They're already sending it to Riku's house. And Ayra's clothes too."  
  
"You're all moving into my house? " said Riku shocked, "But it's so messy.  
  
"You have three rooms," reasoned Kiri.  
  
"Will ya stop looking into my files? "  
  
Kiri looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white shirt and light blue skirt with knee-highs. She had kept the shirt out and her hair flowed freely down her back. She slipped on the school sweater and then went downstairs.  
  
"Glad to see you're up," said Riku as she made breakfast, "Ayra's still in bed."  
  
"Not anymore," said Ayra grumpily as she took her place at the table, "Kiri woke me up."  
  
"How did I wake you up?" asked Kiri, "I wasn't making a peep."  
  
"In case you didn't know, I live right under your room," said Ayra flatly.  
  
"C'mon Ayra," said Riku, "We have to take Kiri to school."  
  
"All right already," said Ayra getting up.  
  
"You guys treat me like a baby," Kiri grumbled, "I don't need you guys around every day. I know eight different styles of martial arts "  
  
"Yeah whatever," said Riku as the three girls walked outside still bickering. They were at the sidewalk still arguing when Ayra bumped into a tall figure.  
  
"Hey watch it " shouted Ayra. The man she had bumped into turned and looked at Ayra coldly.  
  
"If you're not buying anything, get out," said the boy. Ayra's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Buy anything? What the hell are you talking-" Ayra was looking around and suddenly realized that they were in front of a flowershop but then her attention turned back to the boy, "Hey You're the guy from yesterday aren't you?" Riku walked to them and saw that Ayra was right.  
  
"Yeah You're Weiss-" just then a boy put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't say a word," said the boy who had his hand over Riku's mouth. She blushed at the close proximity.  
  
"Hey " said Kiri just noticing what was going on, "I thought you were only supposed to k..." She was suddenly stopped when a flower was put into her face making Kiri sneeze.  
  
"I'm sorry," said the boy who had put the flower into Kiri's face. The last boy who was the tallest of the four gave the girls a playboy smile.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've ever met you girls before," said the man, "We're just florists at the flowershop."  
  
"No way," said Ayra and was about to say more when Riku elbowed her earning a glare from Ayra.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Riku, "I guess we were mistaken."  
  
"Well if you weren't who we thought you were, then who are you guys?" asked Kiri taking Riku's lead. It was then that they were realized they were in the midst of high school girls. By this time the boy holding Riku had let go and was back to business.  
  
"Are you girls crazy? " asked a high school girl, "How can you not have heard of them? They own the most popular flower shop in Tokyo All the high school girls stop by here. There's Ken, and then Aya, Omi, and Youji " The girls' eyes followed to where the others were pointing. Ken had been the one holding Riku. He had short black hair and what Riku presumed was a hot body under his florist apron and shirt. Aya was the one Ayra had bumped into. He looked to be the most solitary and had cute red hair. But the real cute one was Omi who smiled kindly at all the girls and was the youngest of them all. Youji was the final member. He was the playboy as anyone could see after the act they tried to pull on Ayra, Riku, and Kiri. Kiri walked to Omi hoping to get some answers when she was roughly pushed aside by a girl wearing her uniform.  
  
"Hey, Omi " said the girl sounding very close to the boy who grimaced, "I'd like you to wrap these up please."  
  
"Oh," said Omi, "Ouka." Kiri stood up.  
  
"Hey " said Kiri, "I wanted to talk to him first."  
  
"Too bad," said Ouka, "You must be new around here so I'll tell you this once. Omi serves me first." Ken and Youji grinned and elbowed Omi who was wondering what to do.  
  
"Hey Omi," said Ken teasingly, "It looks like we're going to have a cat fight because of you."  
  
"I'd be jealous if they weren't high school girls, Omi," said Youji while Kiri and Ouka glared at each other.  
  
"Omi has to serve me first because I have an order," said Ouka now haughty wondering if Kiri could top that.  
  
"Fine then I want the same order as this girl Mr. Omi," said Kiri to the older boy.  
  
"Ha You call him Mr. Omi. That means you're not close," said Ouka smugly, "Double my order Omi."  
  
"Maybe I'm not close because I just met him " said Kiri, "Triple my order Mr. Omi."  
  
"Quadruple mine " said Ouka.  
  
"Add all the daisies you have," said Kiri sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Give me all your lilies," said Ouka. Kiri was about to make an even bigger order when she stopped and turned to Omi. Ouka thought she had one and grinned at Kiri superiorly.  
  
"Mr. Omi," began Kiri giving the boy an innocent smile.  
  
"Yes?" asked Omi still holding all the flowers the girls had ordered. Kiri took them from him before she continued so that she could see his face.  
  
"Would you please ring up all the available flowers you have for sale today?" asked Kiri calmly.  
  
"All of them? " exclaimed Riku, Ayra, Omi, Ken, and Youji.  
  
"Are you sure Miss?" asked Omi.  
  
"It's Kiri and yes," said Kiri cheerfully, "Riku needs some more flowers in the house. It looks too plain."  
  
"What did you say about my house?" asked Riku with a maniac smile at her face while Ayra was trying to hold her back.  
  
"You won't be able to get all of these ready at once so could you send them over this afternoon?" asked Kiri, "Riku can give you the address. Oh and since you won't have to keep the store open after you're done packing my flowers, you can stay at Riku's house for tea."  
  
"Am I her slave or something? " asked Riku annoyed (A.N. It's usually the other way around if this was in real life.)  
  
"No fair " whined one of the high school girls, "She's rich enough to buy them."  
  
"I only asked them for tea," said Kiri shrugging while looking at the Weiss Kreuz with a smile, "Besides, I don't want to treat them like prostitutes or anything. I just want to tell them that it's in their best interest to come. I leave them the choice but I certainly hope all of you will come." The girls said goodbye in front of Kiri's school and Kiri walked inside.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Ayra, "I'm itching to go somewhere."  
  
"I was thinking we could kill the chief who made us watch the little she-demon," said Riku as if she were taking about the weather.  
  
"I agree," said Ayra just as casually. Kiri was about to head for class when she tripped on something in the hallways. She picked it up and saw it to be a small square and white packet. It felt like there was a cloth in it and Kiri put it in her bag.  
  
"Probably a napkin," said Kiri with a shrug before entering her room.  
  
"Shin " shouted Ayra the moment the door closed behind her and Riku. The two glared at a man behind a desk who looked calmly at them.  
  
"Good morning," said the young man almost cheerfully.  
  
"Where did you possibly get the idea that you could just hang up on me and live?" asked Riku in an all too sweet voice.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come at another time," said Shin sounding disappointed but then becoming cheerful again, "Oh well, now I can tell you the good news "  
  
"What good news?" asked Ayra looking at Shin suspiciously.  
  
"You're being reassigned " said Shin almost as if he was happy to see them go. Ayra and Riku looked as if they were going to really kill Shin.  
  
"All right Shin," said Riku taking out her gun, "First you make us babysit a child who we don't even know anything about and now you're going to give us desk jobs? "  
  
"You are dead " said Ayra, "Maybe now you won't have to get mad when I tease you about the Academy."  
  
"Who ever said you guys were getting desk jobs?" asked Shin before pouting and turning to Ayra, "And by the way, I don't get mad when you tease me. I get annoyed."  
  
"Well then where are we getting reassigned?" asked Riku impatiently.  
  
"You're going to personally work for the Commissioner of the Japanese Police Force," said Shin, "and be happy I pulled some strings."  
  
"THE Police Commissioner?" asked Riku her eyes going wide.  
  
"You have no strings to pull," muttered Ayra. Shin glared before pointing at a woman who had just appeared behind them.  
  
"She will escort you to his office," said Shin. The woman had thick red hair in large curls and a very curvy body.  
  
"Follow me," said the woman smiling, "You can call me Manx. I am the Police Commissioner's personal assistant."  
  
"PERSONAL? " exclaimed Riku.  
  
"Stop thinking like a pervert," said Ayra. The two were taken to the top of the office where a man who you couldn't see very well greeted them.  
  
"Welcome Riku, Ayra," said the man, "I am Persia. I understand that you are protecting a girl named Kiri."  
  
"We are," said Ayra coolly, "And I understand that Riku and I will be working for you?" At Persia's nod Riku went forward.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Riku.  
  
"You will now be part of a group called Weiss Kreuz," said Persia, "And the girl will join you."  
  
"Weiss Kreuz? " exclaimed Riku, "Aren't they assassins? Only few people know about them from confessions of victims. Even they haven't seen their faces."  
  
"How do you know you can trust us?" asked Ayra suspiciously, "And what makes you think Kiri can join? Are you even authorized to say that?"  
  
"I have the permission of her father," said Persia, "And as to trusting you. We'll just have to find out." Ayra looked satisfied while Riku was still unsure.  
  
"But the Weiss Kreuz are supposed to not even exist," said Riku, "How will the other police forces know about our jobs?"  
  
"Your cover will be as junior assistants to Manx," said Persia, "After Miss Kiri gets off from school, you will go to the flower shop. I'm sure you know where that is. And then join the four boys you met the day before."  
  
"How did you know that we knew about them," asked Ayra.  
  
"We better not ask Ayra," said Riku, "we accept the duty you have given us. We will wait for your orders." Ayra and Riku left without being dismissed and Riku looked ecstatic when they had walked out of the police station.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Ayra, "We could be joining an illegal criminal group."  
  
"I doubt it," said Riku, "I like those guys, and we could just quit. Besides, now we'll have some action."  
  
Kiri walked out of school and was surprised to see a young girl looking very sick next to Ouka. Kiri walked to them.  
  
"What's this?" asked Kiri, "Are you blaming a poor innocent girl for your lousy day Ouka?"  
  
"Who asked you?" asked Ouka with a sniff, "Mayune's really sick. I'm taking her to a hospital." Kiri looked at the pale girl and noticed a white cloth sticking to her forearm. The girl noticed and covered it immediately. Kiri was about to investigate further when Riku and Ayra came.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally out," said Riku.  
  
"Let's go to the house," said Kiri, "I still want to ask about those Weiss Kreuz people."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Ayra and she and Riku began to tell Kiri what happened that day until they reached their house.  
  
"What? This Persia guy wants me to join the Weiss Kreuz?" asked Kiri, "Is it obligated?" Riku shrugged.  
  
"All I know is that your father gave him permission to let you join," sad Ayra shrugging.  
  
"My father? " asked Kiri momentarily surprised before looking pensive and then saying, "All right I'll join." The girls saw that Aya, Ken, Omi, and Youji already there waiting with a large load of flowers in each of their arms.  
  
"Finally," said Ken when he saw the girls coming, "I thought you'd never get here. You shouldn't make appointments if you can't keep them."  
  
"We're coming," said Riku running ahead so that she could open the door. Everyone walked in and Riku told the boys to put the flowers anywhere there was room.  
  
"I'll set the tea," volunteered Kiri walking into the kitchen. When everyone was settled in the living room, they looked at each other.  
  
"So," began Riku, "I guess you heard from Manx." At the looks the boys gave each other they knew Riku was right.  
  
"I don't get it," said Ken, "Why would Persia suddenly want to assign allies? We're fine as we are now."  
  
"Ken," said Youji looking very placid, "Don't complain. There are going to be three beautiful girls joining us."  
  
"By the way," said Omi bringing out three envelopes from his bag, "We have another mission. I guess this is your first."  
  
"Already? " said Ayra raising an eyebrow but taking the envelope.  
  
"Um," began Omi looking a little uneasy, "You do know what we do right?"  
  
"You kill people right?" asked Kiri.  
  
"We prefer the term protecting the justice of others by assassinating the sources of the trouble," said Youji. Ayra shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," said Ayra before looking at the packet of sheets in front of her, "So, our job is supposed to be to kill the people who have been selling a new form of drugs to teenagers?"  
  
"The first is Koinosuke, the scientist," said Riku, "And then Yamada who funded the drugs and is currently distributing it. What is the drug?" Kiri looked at the picture noticing the packets in the hands of the victim.  
  
"Hey," said Kiri, "I've seen this before." She rummaged through her bag and triumphantly pulled out the small package she had picked up this morning."  
  
"Where'd you get that?" asked Ken taking it from her, "Don't tell me Persia wants us to work with a drug addict."  
  
"Ken " said Omi surprised at his words.  
  
"For your information," said Kiri flatly, "I'm clean. I found that this morning. There was a girl who had it on her arm too. I saw her after school."  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Youji.  
  
"I'll kill Koinosuke," said Aya speaking for the first time that day.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Ayra, "You'll need a partner."  
  
"I don't need anyone," said Aya in a harsh voice, "Don't interfere." Ayra looked unmoved by his attitude and just sat back ignoring him.  
  
"We'll see," said Ayra to herself.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have Yamada," said Riku, "You want to be my partner Ken?"  
  
"What is it with you guys and partners?" asked Ken, "I mean I'm all for teamwork but…"  
  
"Be happy Ken," said Youji, "Maybe you could score with her."  
  
"I'm not like you Youji," said Ken in a pint-blank fashion.  
  
"It's just how we do things," said Kiri with a shrug.  
  
"Then I guess I'll try and figure out a way to reach the guys," said Omi, "I'll make sure to get their schedules by tonight."  
  
"Can I help Mr. Omi?" asked Kiri innocently.  
  
"No fair " whined Youji, "How come you guys end up with the girls?" His voice went to uncaring ears as each girl tried to get their respective boys' attention.  
  
"You can call me Omi if you want Kiri," said Omi cheerfully, "The mister is way too formal."  
  
"All right Omi," said Kiri.  
  
"But how do you want to help with this mission?" asked Omi.  
  
"I've already got a plan," said Kiri, "First Youji can pretend to be a major drug addict and get close to one of the sellers. Then we come in and try to make him talk as to where Yamada and Koinosuke usually go. You can go from there with the assassination plan Omi."  
  
"How come you only call Omi mister?" asked Youji, "I'm way older than him."  
  
"That makes you a grandfather," pointed out Ayra.  
  
"I like the plan," said Omi, "Are you up for it Youji?"  
  
"Sure whatever," said Youji.  
  
"Good," said Riku, "Now we begin Mission #1 "  
  
"Don't you mean Mission #8?" asked Ken, "You're still a newbie so you have to listen to me."  
  
"No way," said Riku, "I have way more experience than you do. It's #1 "  
  
"8 "  
  
"1 "  
  
"8 "  
  
"1 "   
  
"8 "  
  
"You guys are such kids," said Kiri disapprovingly, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Hey you " shouted Youji to a mysterious guy, "Got any drugs on you?" Youji looked like he was very drunk and his movements were haphazard.  
  
"Sure," said the man grinning before holding up the white packet drug, "ever tried this before? It'll definitely give you what you're looking for." Youji took it and pretended to try it.  
  
"This stuff is great " said Youji, "Any idea where you can get more?"  
  
"Sure " said the man, "Just go to a club called Pirate's Treasure. You can get it from the inventor himself. He's always there."  
  
"Thanks," said Youji grinning before walking off. He threw the patch away and held his fingers to his ear.  
  
"Did you get that?" asked Youji.  
  
"Yup," said Omi on the other end, "I have the address right now."  
  
"Good," said Youji.  
  
"This bites," whined Riku, "Why am I the bartender? I want to pole dance like Kiri. Or even do what Ayra's doing"  
  
"We've been through this already," said Ken who was bartending with Riku, "Yamada's always by the bar and ordering drinks for his associates. You chose him so we have to stick with him."  
  
"And tell me again why is Kiri pole dancing and Ayra lap dancing?" asked Riku pouting, "Kiri's still a minor "  
  
"Well she can't be a bartender since she's too young," said Ken, "And she's not aloud to lap dance either so she has to stay as close by in case we need back up. Plus Ayra knows that she can do all the pervert stuff that you girls don't want to."  
  
"How do you know I don't want to," muttered Riku as she set up a drink in front of a man. Omi was in the back with the electrical system waiting for the right time to turn out the lights. Aya was sitting at a nearby table ready to kill Koinosuke while Ayra kept him busy. Kiri was acting like a pro at pole dancing considering the fact that she had the body for it. Youji was with Ken and Riku at the bar. They were waiting for their targets to come. Kiri almost lost her cover when she saw the two men walked in. The tall one with the swarthy face was Yamada. He went to the bar and ordered a drink from Ken. The second sat by Kiri to watch her and was very fat. Ayra walked up to him already preparing herself to act seductive. She sat on his lap and pressed a button on her watch signaling Omi to turn out the lights at any time. He was about to when he heard Kiri give a shout of surprise. Her leg was being pulled down by a drunkard.  
  
"Kiri," said Ken looking at the girl disapprovingly, "She's in trouble."  
  
"I'll go help her," said Riku about to take her apron off when Ken stopped her.  
  
"We have to stick with our mission," said Ken.  
  
"Well she's my mission too " said Riku.  
  
"Hey," said Yamada to Ken and Riku, "Where's my drink? Are you two new here? Don't slack off But, then again," Yamada grabbed Riku suddenly, "I could use some fun. How about we play? I might forgive you." Ken clenched his fists in anger and was about to attack when Riku stopped him with a look. Ayra was torn. She had to protect Riku but then Koinosuke would be suspicious if she started beating the drunk to a pulp. They had little to worry though. Kiri smiled and held the drunk up to her level.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I can't play with every customer who comes my way," said Kiri cheerfully as she tightened her hold on the man, "Please don't do it again." Kiri gave what seemed like a playful push but the drank landed to the floor with a large thump. Before the others started getting ideas on how they liked feisty girls, Omi turned out the lights.  
  
"Hey What's going on?" asked a voice. Aya was up in a flash with his sword out. Ayra was doing everything she could to keep Koinosuke to where he was at and was about to resort to stripping when Aya cut Koinosuke with ease. Ayra breathed a sigh of relied. Riku held the nearby Yamada close to her and shot him with her gun. At his surprised shout they knew it was time to go. The group left hurriedly and met up again at the flower shop.  
  
"Kiri you idiot " shouted Ayra, "You nearly messed up our mission."  
  
"Did not," said Kiri stubbornly, "You guys did. You should've trusted me to know what I was doing." The girls were taken aback at her response but sighed.  
  
"Fine," said Riku trying to regain her grumpy attitude, "Just don't do it again." 


End file.
